


Лузеры

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Ultra Battle Satellite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стикер, приклеенный к холодильнику, сообщал, что пиво закончилось, а в  углу была нарисована маленькая плачущая свинья. Под этим всем красовалась подпись: «М значит <s>Мацурия</s> <i>Момочи</i>». Кабан зачеркнул написанное и добавил от себя: «Мудаки».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лузеры

**Author's Note:**

> киллеры!AU, нецензурная лексика, бессюжетка, намеки на инцест и немного чернухи.

**А — Аска Кей**

Что случается, когда одному наемному убийце заказывают другого? Кто-то из них обязательно лажает.

Аска Кей был полон дыр, как сыр в мышеловке. Джин следил за ним целую неделю, тщательно выявляя привычки, привязанности, следуя хвостом по его расписанию дня. Со стороны Аска Кей казался тем еще позером — высоченный, одетый с иголочки, с длинными, чуть вьющимися волосами до плеч, он привлекал к себе внимание на улицах так, как ни один киллер, в общем-то, не должен. Джин точно знал, что его волосы были такими от природы. Неизбежные побочные эффекты их профессии: за неделю слежки можно узнать о людях то, чего лучше и не знал бы. 

Женщины оборачивались Аске Кею вслед и шептались, переговаривались, хихикали, подмигивали, если ловили на себе его ответный взгляд. Джину все время казалось, что он просто забрел в какой-то неправильный курятник. С понедельника по воскресенье его раздражение росло экспоненциально. 

Мысленно Джин прозвал Аску Кея оскароносной «леди Голливуд» и уже в красках представлял себе, как придушит его голыми руками. Эта леди Голливуд, между тем, была на целую голову выше, чем Джин. Вести такую цель по улицам многолюдного города было одновременно легко и чертовски сложно. Аска возвышался над другими, а Джину наоборот было проще затеряться в толпе. Он старательно держался позади, пытаясь контролировать желание прирезать цель на месте. Со спины Аска совсем не походил на девчонку, даже несмотря на прическу. Двигался уверенно и беспечно, казалось, ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то может следить за ним. Что кто-то может прийти за ним.

В конверте, который Джин получил от заказчика, говорилось, что Аска и сам был когда-то наемным убийцей, а сейчас отошел от дел. Но чем больше Джин наблюдал, тем больше казалось, что его кусочки мозаики не соответствуют изначально заявленной картинке. Не бывало бывших наемных убийц, это он тоже знал слишком хорошо.

Например, старик Такео. Поднакопил бабла, бросил свою любимую работенку и устроился на завод, хотя мог бы спокойно сидеть дома и не рыпаться. Через три недели нервы сдали, а привычка взяла верх: старик Такео аккуратно и для души пришил какую-то шлюху в районе Шибуи. Не подкопаешься, даже волосинки после себя не оставил. На следующий день вышел на работу в благостном состоянии духа, а девку ищут до сих пор.

Или, например, сопляк Мидорикава, который пытался было сдать кое-кого из старых кругов. Его потом выловили из залива с посиневшей, по-рыбьи дурацкой мордой и двумя дырками в башке.

Аска тем временем свернул за угол. Джин все еще держался поодаль, не торопясь выдать себя. Он изучил этот район как свои пять пальцев и был уверен, что скрыться тут негде. Все что угодно поставил бы на то, что Аска так и не засек хвост. За его патлатую голову давали кругленькую сумму, нельзя позволять себе все испортить. 

Еще не время. Джин выжидал.

**Б — Боевая слава**

Но, в итоге, Джину крепко досталось.

Он привалился к дверному косяку и со всей дури пнул дверь ногой. Постучать по-нормальному не было ни сил, ни настроения. Здоровой рукой он поддерживал вывихнутую. Голова немного кружилась. Открывать никто не спешил, так что он ударил еще раз, но было такое чувство, что бил он головой, а не ногами.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность — вязкая и неприятная, как расплавленная резина, — когда дверь открылась, и в проеме показалась злорадная рожа Момочи. Где-то там за ее спиной наверняка был и Кабан: так и есть, тут же послышался ржач, похожий на скулеж и хрюканье одновременно. Джин хотел было сказать: «Ничего смешного, сука!», но почему-то не получилось.

Момочи крепко ухватила его за рукав и молча втащила внутрь, не позволяя стоять на пороге. Хоть кто-то из этих двоих был с мозгами, подумал Джин, и тут же пожалел об этой мысли. Вывихнутая рука немедленно заныла: Момочи, как обычно, не испытывала жалости к чужим боевым ранениям.

Квартира Кабана расплывалась перед глазами: что-то мелкое и злобно-чернющее — это явно Момочи, что-то здоровенное и пёстрое рядом с ней — однозначно Кабан. Еще ни одно сотрясение мозга не ощущалось, как бешеный трип от какого-то странного паленого курева плюс опьянение от не менее странного паленого бухла. Джина замутило, но сладкий голос Момочи, от которого затошнило еще больше, раздался, будто прямо в его голове:

— Только попробуй, все затолкаю обратно тебе в пасть.

Ничего не поделать, разрешение заблевать всю квартиру было отозвано в решающий момент. Джин усилием воли попытался привести зрение в фокус, но для человека, у которого раньше проявлялась какая угодно сила, но только не сила воли, начинание было не очень успешным. Джин пару раз моргнул, и расплывчатые пятна наконец-то начали приобретать резкость. Что-то прохладное коснулось его лба.

Квартира Кабана перестала выглядеть палитрой малолетки, на которую разлили воду, и в этот же момент Джин заметил, как Момочи и Кабан заговорщицки переглянулись, а потом бесстыже дали друг другу пять.

— Уроды, — низко начал он. — Только не говорите мне, что вы поспорили, кто из нас кого сделает.

Момочи разгладила невидимую складку на юбке и пожала плечами.

— Мы собирались.

Джин бы вскинулся от удивления, если бы не было влом двигаться. «Собирались» — это прошедшее время, для того, чтобы это осознать, даже его скромных познаний человека, который прогулял большую часть занятий в школе, было достаточно. Неужели они наконец-то поняли, что круче Джина нет никого? (Даже если Джин позорно сливается, круче все равно никого нет, ясно?)

— Собирались, — поддакнул Кабан, отхлебнув пива из банки. Вот что касалось лба Джина. — Но потом оказалось, что обе наши ставки были на Аску, так что спора не получилось. Победила дружба, денежки целы, твоя морда... Ну, твоей морде не повезло.

— Ура-а-а, — с каменным выражением лица протянула Момочи. Кабан отсалютовал ей банкой. 

— Дружба, бля, — мрачно отозвался Джин. Надо было все же блевануть, решил он. — Когда-нибудь я до вас точно доберусь.

**В — Высокие намерения**

— Я, короче, закопаю его.

— Ага.

— Урою сволочь.

— Ага.

— Скальп с него сниму и сделаю себе воротник.

— Ага.

— А потом порежу на куски.

— Ага.

— А потом сделаю из него боксерскую грушу.

— Ага, — в который раз кивнул Кабан. Джин продолжал кипятиться, выдумывая все более нелепые и изощренные способы убийства Аски Кея. Вынужденный постельный режим не лучшим образом сказывался на его фантазии. Почему его постельный режим протекал именно в квартире Кабана — тот еще вопрос, но его Кабан задать не осмелился, покосившись на Момочи. 

Она читала что-то, с ногами забравшись в огромное кресло. Казалось, что она в нем сейчас утонет, провалится вглубь.

— Чтоб он провалился! — не успокаивался Джин. — Я его раздавлю, как блоху!

Момочи оторвалась от книжки и уже выглядела злой, как бешеная собака. То, что придурки, не способные оценить высокий слог, не заслуживали жизни, ясно читалось в ее взгляде, но Кабан не особо испугался. Он регулярно оценивал высокий слог и не только — в своих любимых журналах о девочках. Очень. Высокий. Слог. Такой большой, мягкий и округлый. Как тут не оценишь.

— Что он делает? — спросила Момочи, указывая взглядом на Джина, хотя ответ был очевиден. Сколько Кабан себя помнил, Джин всегда был охуенно поехавшим.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся он. Мысленно он уже подкручивал соски высокому слогу Химе-чан из нового выпуска. — Просто нашел себе соперника на всю жизнь. Ему в детстве не хватало денег на спортивную мангу, теперь компенсирует.

**Д — Джин**

Джин проиграл, как последний сосунок. Как все те сынки, которые называют себя профессионалами, а потом после первого же дела ползут обратно к мамочке. А Джину с самого начала не было куда ползти, даже если бы захотелось. 

Аска провел его, а потом уложил с одного удара.

Удар был хороший: такой нереально мощный, что Джин даже отрубился на какое-то время, а ведь сколько не перевидал на улицах крепких парней, никогда такого не было. Аска так и оставил его валяться в подворотне, хоть мог бы что угодно сделать. Может, ему было лень возиться, может, боялся испачкать костюмчик. Может, просто хотел унизить Джина еще больше или, например, отправить красноречивое послание тем, кто его заказал.

«Это все, что вы можете?»

По правде говоря, Джин всегда любил работать руками. Стрелок из него не то чтобы неважный, но Момочи долго смеялась под протяжные завывания Кабана, когда Джина впервые привели в тир. Его меткость с тех пор самую малость улучшилась, но огнестрельное при этом оставалось совершенно не его оружием. Проще, наверное, было бы снимать Аску снайпером или лысым чуваком в костюме и с пушкой с глушителем. Надежнее, что ли.

Теперь Джин оказался между двумя половинками одной задницы. С одной стороны, Аска, перед которым Джин не просто засветился, но и здорово проехался мордой по асфальту. С другой стороны — заказчик, которого не обрадует даже то, что Джин не сдал никаких имен (потому что Аске они были неинтересны, хотя даже если бы были, Джин бы все равно не сказал).

Джин обмотал кулаки тейпом, замахнулся. Удар кулаком в стену почти не чувствовался: тело все еще вспоминало удар Аски. Фантомный звон в ушах, фантомная потеря фокуса. Фантомное лицо перед глазами, лицо, которое Джин успел изучить до последней черты. 

Еще удар.

Сгинь. 

**Ж — Жилищные условия (хотя слово «жопа», в принципе, тоже подходит)**

С хорошими людьми по жизни было трудно, ну не умел Джин с ними обращаться и все тут. Хорошие люди его бесили, так и хотелось пустить им пулю промеж глаз. Пуль на всех не напасешься. Токийского залива, чтобы скидывать трупы, тоже. Так и слышался голос Кабана: будь человеком, Джин, подумай об экологии. Лучше сжигай их.

Особенно трудно Джину было с Хаякавой. Если обычные хорошие люди просто бесили, то Хаякава был и хорошим человеком, и настоящей скотиной одновременно. Два в одном. Иногда Джину хотелось убить его с особой жестокостью.

Как-то раз Хаякава предложил:

— Переезжай ко мне.

А Джин в ответ только уставился и открыл рот. Они с Хаякавой виделись время от времени, время от времени ругались и дрались. Он был профессиональным каратистом, тем, кем Джин стать когда-то не смог. Не сказать, чтобы Джин ненавидел его за это, правда.

— Это еще зачем? — подозрительно уточнил он, но Хаякава только разулыбался. Ощущение от этой улыбки было такое, словно Джин проснулся с похмелья рано утром, потому что кто-то отдернул занавески. В Хаякаве умирал великий инквизитор.

— Я собираюсь съезжать на съемную квартиру. С соседом было бы проще оплачивать аренду.

С этого надо было начинать. 

Поверь, ты не хочешь такого соседа, подумал Джин, я оставляю за собой немытую посуду и забываю одежду в ванной; выбираю из еды морковь, играю в приставку без наушников и убиваю людей. Впрочем, вслух он сказал:

— Я подумаю.

Но думать тут было не о чем.

**К — Кабан**

— В общем, если что, я живу у тебя, — припечатал Джин.

— Ты и так тут почти живешь, — вяло ответил Кабан, не отрываясь от кода, потер покрасневшие глаза и тут же добавил:

— Чтоб ты знал, Джин, я твой фанат номер один.

Он сам придумал эту систему зашифрованных заказов, сам пусть теперь и отдувается. Джин хохотнул и выложил ноги на стол. 

— Я, кажется, видел порнуху, которая начиналась именно с этой фразы.

— Гейскую?

— Сейчас врежу.

— Не вопрос, только сзади не заходи.

Джин потер висок. Подушечки пальцев прошлись по выбритым полосам. Задумался, помолчал пару минут, ожидая, что Кабан сам расколется. 

Не раскололся. Этого отморозка ничем не проймешь. Поэтому Джин уточнил:

— А фанат это в смысле орошаешь слезами все мои фотки? Сталкеришь меня по ночам? Сжигаешь мою куклу, если я где-то косячу?

— С последним пунктом это тебе к Момочи, — фыркнул Кабан, малодушно опустив предыдущие два варианта. — Посмотри лучше сюда. Твой фанат номер один только что нашел тебе работу.

**М — Мортал Комбат**

В руках Момочи держала коробку, внутри которой лежал мобильный телефон. Сколько Джин отжимал чужих телефонов на своем веку просто так, ради развлекухи, а такой модели никогда не видел. Кабан же косился на нее так, словно это был не телефон, а маленькая симпатичная бомба замедленного действия.

— Кого хороним? — привычно пошутил Джин.

Кабан немедленно отозвался:

— Конечно, тебя.

С приветствиями покончено, значит. Пора было уже спросить.

— А это что?

Момочи театрально прижала коробку к груди, как свою самую любимую и самую стрёмную куклу, и Джин тут же заподозрил неладное. Когда Момочи так улыбалась, это значило, что они по уши оказались в дерьме, спланированном до мелочей. Дерьме, которое она затеяла ради какой-то херни типа тимбилдинга (и чтобы не было скучно).

— Это приглашение, — загадочно объявила она. Джин скривился и двинул рукой, мол, не тормози, выкладывай.

— Слышал когда-нибудь про UBS?

— Ю Бэ Сэ?..

— UBS, тупица. Единственные международные подпольные бои без правил для наемных убийц. Побеждаешь — получаешь деньги плюс процент от ставок, продвигаешься выше, проигрываешь — начинаешь сначала, теряешь деньги. Внутренний датчик на этом вот, — она помахала телефоном, — красавчике показывает твое местонахождение. Наблюдение за каждым участником через спутник, куча просмотров по закрытым каналам. Специальная функция для трудоголиков: можно выставить маячок, который скажет остальным участникам, что ты на задании и недоступен для турнира.

В подтверждение своих слов она, порывшись в настройках, быстро что-то нащелкала и показала им с Кабаном карту города. На месте их точек на карте пульсировали два — Кабана, кажется, не пригласили поиграться в этой песочнице — розовых сердечка с надписью: «Позже, детка!» 

У разработчиков было на редкость тупое чувство юмора.

Джин подал голос:

— И зачем мне это? Тебе-то понятно, ты же у нас психованная. 

Момочи великодушно пропустила «психованную» мимо ушей.

— Может быть, затем, что среди других киллеров многие, как и ты, любят работать руками и не признают никаких правил, — деланно равнодушно пожала плечами она. — Может быть, затем, что можно заработать много деньжат. Или, может быть, тебе нужен Аска Кей, который совсем недавно присоединился к UBS и уже стал местной звездой.

Момочи улыбалась — все равно что насаживала червяка на крючок. Джин заглотил наживку моментально, не тратя ни секунды на раздумия:

— Я в деле.

— Фаталити, — тяжело вздохнул Кабан. — Вы самые долбанутые из всех, кого я знаю.

**О — Организация**

Проблема небольших организаций заключалась в том, что каждый считал главным именно себя. Кабан считал себя главным. Момочи считала себя главной.  
На самом деле главным был, конечно, Джин. Неофициальное название: «Группировка самого крутого в мире уличного бойца Мацурии Джина». На голосовании от какого-то там хренобря большинством (Кабан и Момочи) было выбрано, что, цитата, «это название пройдет только через мой труп». Не успел Джин размять кулаки как следует и произнести — «ну как хотите», — а Момочи уже оказалась у него за спиной и приставила к горлу лезвие. 

— Труп здесь будет только твой.

Джину хотелось поддразнить, легонько податься вперед, чтобы прямо до крови. Как будто говоря: ты не одна тут такая ненормальная.

Они собирались у Кабана дома так часто, что, казалось, жили вместе и даже не замечали этого. Момочи привезла свое кресло и забила полки книгами, уверенно потеснив оттуда журналы Кабана, спрятанные под октябрьским номером какого-то специализированного издания для айтишников, который Кабан купил, но так ни разу и не открыл.

Джин резался в видеоигры без наушников, иногда его за это даже не пинали.

Пиво и еда в холодильнике принадлежали Кабану, но фактически были общественными. Готовил, в основном, Джин, который кое-как наловчился еще подростком, когда понял, что от сухарей и быстрой лапши толку не будет. Момочи на кухню не пускали, не сговариваясь. С нее сталось бы испытывать на них какую-то отраву и потом веселиться, наблюдая за результатом.

Организацией они, по сути, не были. Какая организация, сплошной разброд и шатание. Из кухни в гостиную, из гостиной в кухню, оттуда — в туалет.

Кабан сидел перед своими тремя мониторами, отслеживал подозрительную активность, держал связь с заказчиками, распределял задания. Время от времени предлагал хакнуть Банк Японии от нечего делать, в ответ на что Джин весело замечал, что яйца у него, Кабана, для этого еще не выросли.

Кабан только ржал: «А что, хочешь проверить?», а потом давился своим смехом, когда оказывалось, что у Момочи было припасено лезвие и для него.

**П — Пива нет**

Стикер, приклеенный к холодильнику в квартире Кабана, сообщал, что пиво закончилось, а в углу была нарисована маленькая плачущая свинья. Под этим всем красовалась подпись: «М значит ~~Мацурия~~ _Момочи_ ». Кабан зачеркнул написанное и добавил от себя: «Мудаки».

А кто еще додумается высосать все запасы пива и при этом еще иметь наглость подписаться?

**Р — Рин**

Старый дом Джина — однокомнатная коробка на двоих с сестрой Рин, в гробу и то места было бы больше. Между их футонами висела старая, затасканная занавеска, которая на самом деле ничего не скрывала. Сквозь нее можно было увидеть чужой силуэт — знакомый профиль, сиськи торчком, волосы, собранные в пучок чуть повыше у шеи. 

Еще со школы так было. Еще тогда можно было услышать, когда сестра под утро вваливалась в комнату, постоянно забывая открыть окно. Джин просыпался мгновенно, с первого же шороха снимаемой одежды, и будто пропитывался запахом алкоголя и сигарет. Можно было услышать, как Рин тяжело дышала, трогая себя, когда думала, что Джин спит. И член тут же вставал, реагируя на то, как она пыталась подавлять стоны, руки так и тянуло под одеяло: погладить, потрогать себя или, может, уже не себя. Может, на хрен занавеску, на хрен Рин, на хрен это все? Сдернуть, навалиться, присунуть, подумаешь, какие дела. Но Джин даже пошевелиться не мог, только слушал и слушал, и выхода было только два: сбежать в ванную или начать дрочить прямо там. В конце концов, если Рин можно, то почему ему нельзя?

Не то чтобы Рин нравилась ему, даже наоборот, скорее. Такими категориями Джин даже не мыслил. Вот и Кабан всегда говорил, что у Джина в черепушке не все ладно и просто бабы не хватает. Но девки его не особо интересовали, одни драки на уме. Так, может, ты не по девкам вовсе, а, Джин? 

Утром, когда Рин дрыхла, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, утренний стояк падал от одного взгляда на нее, отчего-то так и хотелось придушить ее этой подушкой. Но Джин только, не глядя, бросал трусы, испачканные спермой, в корзину для белья. На кухонном столе стояла тарелка с россыпью сухарей. Рядом — десять йен и записка: «На еду». На сытое, блядь, и безбедное существование.

В холодильнике, как обычно, было пусто.

Однажды Рин вернулась домой не одна, а с тремя амбалами. Не успел Джин высказаться на тему работы на дому, как она выпалила, потупившись, мол, извини, Джин, я тут была в казино, понимаешь.

Уже от этих слов факт наличия трех амбалов за ее спиной приобретал совершенно другой оттенок. 

— Понимаешь, Джин, неудачная пошла карта.

Лучше сразу к делу, без предисловий.

— Сколько проиграла?

— Три миллиона? — и интонация такая невинно-вопросительная.

Твою же мать, надеюсь, в йенах? 

Давно надо было ее придушить.

**С — Сакура**

— Поздравляю с выпуском, — послышалось где-то сверху, и Джин поднял голову. Момочи Сакура сидела на дереве; ветер, хоть и был довольно сильным, но, казалось, не смел коснуться ее волос, в которых все же запуталось несколько лепестков.

— Ты еще кто? — агрессивно спросил Джин, хотя и сам прекрасно знал ответ. Примерно два года из трех они провели в одном классе: Момочи постоянно как-то умудрялась вытащить место у окна во время классной лотереи. Самому Джину не настолько везло, но, с другой стороны, он не настолько часто появлялся на занятиях, чтобы думать о том, где там ему положено сидеть.

Момочи улыбнулась и спрыгнула с дерева с такой легкостью, будто была кошкой. Когда она подошла ближе, Джин понял, какой же она была мелкой. Едва ли доставала ему до плеча.

— Думаю, ты знаешь ответ.

Джин не ответил, не стал доставлять ей такого удовольствия. В классе ее все боялись и обходили стороной — поговаривали, она как посмотрит своими черными глазищами, так и нашлет сразу проклятие. Поговаривали, можно умереть за семь дней, прямо «Звонок возвращается», но почему-то никто не умирал. Джину даже было немного жаль.

В ее руках что-то блеснуло всего на долю секунды, почти оптический обман. Взмах ладони; Джин едва успел отклониться назад.

— О-о, — довольно, почти мурчаще протянула она. — Неплохая реакция.

Все пуговицы с гакурана Джина так и осыпались на землю. Он рассмотрел небольшое лезвие, которое Момочи вертела между пальцев, и отчего-то от ее неторопливых движений невозможно было отвести взгляд. Момочи рассмеялась.

— Ты уже проклят, Мацурия Джин. — Она сделала еще шаг вперед, даже полшага, встала на цыпочки и спросила: — Ты пойдешь со мной?

И Джин ответил, что да.

**Ш — Школьная форма**

Кабан продолжал бухтеть на ухо:

— Ты зачем школьную форму на себя напялила?

— Так разве не интереснее? — пропела Момочи. Ее форма времен старшей школы все еще отлично на ней сидела, только юбка оказалась немного коротковата. Джин бы сказал, что это нифига не хорошая новость, прыщи твои так прыщами и остались, но жизнь как-то была дороже.

На этот раз Кабан натурально завопил. Момочи мечтательно улыбнулась, словно не было в мире звуков прекраснее этого истошного визжания. Пробки у нее, наверное, не вылетели только потому, что она ими изначально не обладала.

— Я же просил тебя лишний раз не отсвечивать! А ты трусами перед всеми светишь. Нравится, когда на тебя дрочат всякие извращуги?

— Это тактический ход, верно, Джин? — спросила она, замахнувшись ногой. Джин поймал ее за лодыжку, крепко сжал. Присмотрелся, словно чего-то там не видел, а потом сказал:

— О. Беленькие.

**Э — Эй**

В любой игре находился лох, который стремился поживиться за счет новичков. Стартовая ставка Джина в турнире, как и у любого новичка, который только-только стал частью турнирной сетки, — пятьсот баксов, это ж плюнуть и растереть. Но раз новичок, два новичок, и это уже тысяча зелёных, потом еще — и это уже почти зависимость.

Какой-то чувак вырос прямо перед Джином, словно выжидал. Может, и правда выжидал, если имел хоть каплю мозгов и проверенную инсайдерскую информацию.

— Йо, — окликнул он Джина и улыбнулся. Гаджет UBS он уже держал наготове. — Меня зовут Чараока. Не хочешь сразиться?

— Его называют охотником на ламеров, — прозвучал в ухе голос Кабана, непривычно серьезный, и Джин сразу понял, что перед ним был настоящий кретин, которого не жалко измочалить. Кулаки тут же зачесались, как по команде.

— Валяй, — кивнул ему Джин, активируя контракт. Не успел экран осветиться фразой, с которой начиналась драка, — «Понеслась!» — а Чараока уже бросился вперед и даже успел заехать Джину в солнечное сплетение. Так и хотелось выдохнуть — ах ты сука — но Джин не мог, не время для этого. Понятно, как этот охотник на ламеров работал с новичками: далеко не все были настроены на такое быстрое начало, далеко не все были искусны в ближнем бою. Руку Джин выставил вовремя, успев зацепить пальцы Чараоки во время удара. Послышался хруст, и Джин оскалился, потянув носом воздух. Вот так, сука. Сейчас мы посмотрим, кто тут охотник.

Чараока широко замахнулся, совершенно забыв про защиту. Джин мягко скользнул ему под локоть и вернул удар в торс. Потом, склонившись ближе к Чараоке, бил по лицу — еще и еще, не жалея ни своих рук, ни тем более чужого лица до тех пор, пока противник не превратился в не слишком симпатичную, не стоявшую на ногах кашу.

Гаджет снова ожил. Победа, Мацурия Джин; одна победа, ноль поражений.

Джин усмехнулся и сплюнул кровь, запрокинул голову, прекрасно зная, сколько пар глаз сейчас наблюдало за ним, и отчетливо произнес, так, чтобы никто не упустил сказанного.

— Эй, Аска, ты видел? Я иду за тобой.


End file.
